In Too Deep
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE! Zain fic but with plenty of SP to come! When Zain gets in too deep while working undercover with Kristen Shaw will he have to sacrifice his relationship with Sarah or even his life? Please R&R x
1. Reality Check

**In Too Deep **

Summary: Things look bad for Zain and his girlfriend when he gets too involved with a case at work and gets in too deep with a particular woman by the name of Kristen Shaw. Will they make it through or has the damage been done? Lots more drama to come! The rating may go up as well!Reviews would be very much appreciated as I'm a little unsure about this fic, so please review! Vikki xx.

Thanks to: Lornz - for reading this through for to see if it made any sense at all! Thank you so much! x

* * *

Chapter One : Reality Check

Sarah Adams woke up and instantly the fluorescent lighting of her beside alarm clock caught her bleary, sleep deprived eyes. She let out a small moan; it was two thirty in the morning. It could only mean one thing.  
"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you." Her boyfriend of nearly three years, Zain Nadir apologised, his voice a soft whisper as he changed out of his charcoal grey work suit and into his pyjamas.  
"S'ok..." She mumbled vaguely trying to wake herself up but not so much that she wouldn't get back to sleep. Although she doubted that would happen now. "You were out late again." She commented as Zain got into the bed beside her.  
"I know, it's work. We've got a major case going down at the moment but just think of all the overtime I've earned." He gave her a small smile and then burst into a coughing fit. Sarah looked hard at him.  
"Zain; you've got a cold haven't you?" She asked.  
"It's nothing." He assured her.  
Sarah wasn't convinced by this, she might not be a detective like her boyfriend but she was no fool either. She simply raised her eyebrows at him.  
"If you say so."  
"I do say so." He smiled again before he started to cough once more.  
"Love you." He said, turning off his bedside lamp that was providing a limited but warm glow. The room was suspended into darkness once more. "See you in the morning."  
"Yeah, love you too." She said, her voice sounded far away as she turned on her side and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Sarah woke up Zain was fast asleep in their bed. She leant across and kissed his forehead before picking up her dressing gown and heading for the bathroom to shower. As the hot water cascaded over her body Sarah's thoughts went to Zain and the case he had been working on recently. Since her rape over two years ago, Sarah had become familiar with the officers working at Sun Hill Police Station and through her relationship with Zain she had become good friends with some of them. They quite often went out for drinks with Sergeant Dale Smith and his fianceé Rachel Casper, who also happened to be Dan's little sister. Things were certainly complicated at Sun Hill and now it was Sarah's turn to get used to having her life turned upside down because of the man she loved and his job. Zain had always been passionate about his work and had always taken it seriously but recently Sarah had noticed that he was spending more and more time at work. Obviously he couldn't discuss cases with her because of the confidentiality that came with being a copper but he would usually share bits of information about the cases he was working on. All she knew about the operation he was currently working on was that it involved a major drugs scam and according to Zain it would be one of the biggest drugs busts Sun Hill had ever seen. Sarah was convinced that there was more that met the eye to what was happening but she was going to keep quiet for now.

* * *

As Sarah washed the last of the shampoo out of her long mahogany hair the water began to run cold. She quickly stepped out of the shower cubicle and wrapped a thick towel around her and another one around her hair. Once she had dried off Sarah went back into the bedroom to get dressed for work. Zain was still asleep which was unlike him, he was usually the first one up in the morning making coffee and toast and it was normally Sarah who stayed in bed until the last possible moment. It was another thing that made her think there was something that Zain wasn't sharing with her. Trying to push it to the back of her mind, Sarah went downstairs to the kitchen and filled the kettle and put some bread in the toaster. Just as the toast popped up she heard Zain moving about upstairs and went to see if he as okay.  
"Morning sunshine!" She called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Oh, morning." Zain said sleepily and headed for the bathroom.  
Sarah went back into the kitchen only to find the toast now blackened and a smell of burning. She flung the toast in the bin and tried again. It was going to be one of those days and it had barely begun yet.

* * *

Ten minutes later Zain came downstairs but he wasn't dressed for work in a usual suit, instead he was wearing jogging bottoms and a hooded top. He looked awful and felt twice as bad. Sarah walked the length of the kitchen and went to kiss him.  
"No, don't." He sniffed. "I don't want you to catch it."  
"Okay." Sarah said, handing him a plate of toast.  
"Thanks." He smiled at her before going to pick up the box of tissues on the sideboard.  
"You are staying at home today aren't you?" Sarah asked but Zain knew it was more of a statement than a question. Sometimes Zain was surprised that his girlfriend hadn't actually become a copper but apparently she was happy enough in her job as an educational and child psychologist and if she was happy, he was happy for her. It hurt him so much when he had to hurt her because of the job, especially at times like this when he thought like a copper first and then a human being second.  
"Yeah, I might go in a bit later though. If I feel better." He replied.  
"Good." Sarah smiled. "Coffee?" She asked.  
Zain shook his head. "I think I need something stronger!" He joked and laughed before having another bout of coughing.  
Sarah picked up the half empty box of Lemsip sachets from the shelf above the kitchen sink. Zain smiled gratefully.  
"I don't deserve you." He joked but he was serious too.  
Sarah just smiled but she was thinking the same thing. 'I don't deserve you either.' She poured hot water onto the powder and stirred in some sugar and honey before passing the mug to Zain.  
"I'll be back at lunch to make you some lunch okay? Just go back to bed or watch TV or something. You deserve some time relax."  
"Yeah, I'll be right here." He promised, but it was far from the truth. 


	2. Black & White

**In Too Deep  
****Chapter 2: Black & White**

Sarah took her lunch break at twelve o'clock and came straight home rather than going for coffee with her colleagues. She unlocked the front door of the house she had been living it with Zain for the passed year and pushed it open.

"Zain?" She called into the hallway. When she got no reply she went upstairs to their bedroom to see if he was still sleeping. When she opened the bedroom door she saw that the bed was empty but it looked like it had been slept in recently. The clothes Zain had been wearing at breakfast were in a pile of the floor and his work clothes than he been left over a chair were gone. Sarah sighed with frustration. Zain had been working until the early hours of the morning every day for the passed week and he wasn't in a fit stay to be going back to work after only having a few hours sleep. This only made Sarah's suspicions stronger that there was something more going on and Zain was more involved with a case at work than he was letting. Sarah went back downstairs and looked for a note. She found one on the kitchen table.

_Sarah,  
I had to go back to work, sorry for not letting you know. Didn't want to disturb you at work. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!  
See you tonight,  
Love you, Zain x x x_

Sarah fingered the note for a moment and put it back down again. Something didn't sit right with her and she could feel something in her gut telling her that something was up. Knowing that Zain would probably kill her for doing it when she got home, she picked up the phone. Emergency contact details for them were stuck to the fridge with a magnet and Sarah quickly found the number she was looking for. She dialled the first number on the list of Zain's colleagues. The phone was answered after three rings.

"DS Nixon, Sun Hill CID, how can I help you?"

"Hi Sam, it's Sarah." She replied.

"Oh, hi Sarah. How are you?" Sam asked, she had become quite friendly with Zain's girlfriend over the years.

"I'm fine." Sarah said quickly. "Is Zain there?"

The line went quiet while Sam scanned the room for any sign of DC Nadir. Sarah heard distant voices in the background but couldn't pick much out.

"Phil," She thought she heard Sam saying. "Any sign of Zain?" After that she didn't hear anymore until Sam came back on the line.

"Sorry Sarah, he's not in at the moment. Phil seems to think that he hasn't been in since yesterday."

"Oh, okay." Sarah was now even more suspicious and convinced that Zain was lying to her about something. She just couldn't put her finger on what. "Sorry for disturbing you Sam."

"Not a problem, anything to tear me away from paperwork!" Sam laughed. "If Zain turns up do you want me to tell him to give you a call?"

Sarah quickly thought on her feet. "No thanks Sam, it's okay. I'll catch up with him later."

"Okay, bye Sarah."

"Bye." She replied distractedly as she put the phone back in it's cradle. It was time for her to do some detective work of her own.

Zain pulled up outside of the bar that Kristen Shaw owned and turned the engine off. He had a splitting headache, a sore throat and his cold was beginning to get worse due to lack of sleep but he was still determined to continue with his undercover work. Zain couldn't help feeling guilty; knowing that he was lying to Sarah but this operation was important to him and once it was over they could go back to their ordinary life together. Or so he thought. He got out of the car and looked around self consciously to see if anyone was watching him and then he walked as confidently through the doors and over the threshold into the world where his undercover self took over.

"Ah, DC Nadir." Kristen said with a seductive smile as Zain entered the bar.

"Hello Kristen." He smiled back, making his way over to where she was sitting at the bar. She let the laptop go to screensaver and closed the accounts book in front of her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Zain?" She asked, giving him her full attention. "What can I do for you today?"

"It's more what I can do for you." He smiled again; ignoring the part of his brain that was telling him this was going too far. All that mattered for the next few hours was getting Kristen to trust him with something much more major. He needed something more concrete to go on before they could proceed in busting Kristen Shaw's drugs scam.

Sarah found it hard to concentrate at work that afternoon and her thoughts kept drifting to Zain. She still no idea where he was, when she had tried to ring him his phone and gone straight to voice mail and he hadn't been seen at work since the previous day. Sarah hoped there would be a logical explanation but the longer the afternoon dragged on the less likely that option became. She felt like she was back at school, waiting for the afternoon to pass as quickly as possible although she usually loved her job as a child psychologist and she loved working with children . When she was finally able to go leave Sarah drove back as fast as she could hoping that Zain would be home from work and there would be a simple and logical explanation for what was going on. The house was empty when Sarah returned home and she half-heartedly attempted to prepare dinner knowing that most of it would go to waste. It would end up being just another night alone; Sarah was beginning to get used to it.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, really appreciate it! More will be on it's way soon! Please review! Luv Vikki x**


	3. Unfaithful

**In Too Deep  
****Chapter 3: Unfaithful**

"I thought you might like to know Kristen, that the Sun Hill coppers may be running a stop and search operation of suspicious looking cars over the next couple of days." Zain told her. It was a complete lie but if anyone was caught out at least he would be free from the blame.

Kristen Shaw nodded slowly before taking a sip from the white wine in her glass.

"Thank you, but I thought this was more than just a business visit." She smiled.

Zain swallowed some of his own wine.

"Yes of course, I just thought you might like a head's up that's all."

"I appreciate it Zain, I just thought I meant more to you than business." She said softly, letting her hair fall over her shoulder as she leant closer to Zain.

Zain had to make his mind up in an instant. If he pulled away from Kristen and told him that he was seeing someone else then he may have lost her trust for good and things would be awkward between them. Zain had no choice but to bite the bullet. He put down his wine glass and took Kristen's from her hand before leaning across to kiss her. Zain felt a mixture of emotions as their lips met. He felt guilty, knowing that Sarah was at home worrying about him but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of living life on the edge.

Kristen pulled away from Zain gently and smiled across at him.

"I think we should go somewhere more private. I wouldn't want people to think that I was giving you special attention."

Zain let Kristen lead him to the back room of the Bar. Was he about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Sarah went to bed alone again that night, the bed was cold and she wondered what time Zain would get home tonight or whether he wouldn't be home at all. She still had been able to contact him since he had left earlier that morning. She tried not to worry about him but when Sam and Phil had confirmed that he hadn't been a work she started to wonder who else he had lied too.

Sleep didn't come easily for Sarah that night and she lead awake for hours. She thought she heard a noise outside and looked the the clock, it was gone four o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and tiptoed over to the window and peered out hoping to see Zain getting out of his car. Sarah sighed and went back to bed, it wasn't Zain it was just the milkman beginning his rounds. She was starting to be convinced that Zain wasn't coming home tonight but where the hell was he?

* * *

"If you think this will help you to get more information out of me, then you're wrong." Zain joked between kisses.

Kristen smiled. "I think you know me better than that Zain."

Before Zain had a chance to reply, Kristen's lips had met his once more in a passionate kiss. Zain slipped off his jacket and lead over an empty chair. This was wrong and he knew he should stop but there was too much at risk. He kept telling himself that soon this would be over and he'd never have to see Kristen again and he would be able to put this behind him.

* * *

Even at seven o'clock the next morning as Sarah was drinking a cup of strong black coffee in the kitchen, Zain still hadn't come home. She picked up the house phone from it's cradle and rang Zain mobile number. Finally this time it didn't go to voicemail. It took a while but eventually he answered.

"Hello?" Zain answered sleepily.

"Hi it's me." Sarah replied, not quite sure whether to be relieved that Zain was okay or to be angry with him for not letting her know where he was.

"Hi honey, I'm sorry for not coming home. I've been on an obbo all night and I didn't get a chance to call you."

"Oh okay, you're alright though?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zain replied, raking a hand through his hair. Kristen was in the shower and he didn't have long. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, love you Zain."

"Yeah, you too." He replied, and pressed the end button just before he heard the shower stop running. Zain breathed a sigh of relief but he knew he couldn't keep living life on the edge like this for much longer.

* * *

This chapter wasn't that great I know but I promise it gets better from here on! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far especially: Lorna, Emma, Bex and Stacey Ellen! Please keep reviewing everyone! Vikki x 


	4. Undercover

**In Too Deep  
Chapter 4: Undercover**

****

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry it took longer to update than I thought but it's pretty much all planned now! Thanks to Lorna for recommending the song at the end which is 'Undercover' by Nelly Furtado. Please review, luv Vikki x x x **

Kristen Shaw stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and another, smaller one around her damp blonde hair. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom, Zain Nadir was already dressed and staring out of the bedroom window. He pulled the curtain across when he saw Kristen come into the room.

"Morning Zain." She smiled, walking over to where he was standing. Kristen leant up and kissed his lips gently. He kissed her back but pulled away after only a few moments. Everytime he got close to Kristen he saw Sarah in his mind and felt guilty for betraying the woman he was supposed to love.

"Morning." He replied. "I'm sorry Kristen but I've got to go. Work and all that." He said. "But I will see you later." It was half a statement and half a question.

She nodded in reply and kissed him again.

"I really have to go." Zain laughed lightly as Kristen slipped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kristen said, turning to let him out of the house. They parted at the front door with another quick kiss and Zain walked to his car, checking around to see that no one had noticed him leave the house.

Once he was in the car he drove away as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. He drove back to his and Sarah's house, once again feeling guilty because he knew he'd have to lie to her again. Zain wanted to explain to her exactly why he was doing what he was doing but he knew he couldn't. Not yet anyway, not until Kristen Shaw was behind bars and her drugs scheme was busted. It didn't help that Zain was actually beginning to really like her, which hadn't been part of the plan.

Sarah was on her way out of the house when she saw Zain's car pull up on the driveway. She was surprised to see him, expecting to spend another day and night alone while he was out catching criminals.

"Hey." She smiled, trying not to be angry with him. "I didn't expect to see you." Sarah tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Zain kissed her cheek. "I missed you and I feel really bad for not being here very much recently."

Sarah hugged him tightly. "I've missed you too but I know how much your job means to you and I do understand even if it is hard sometimes."

Zain felt even more guilty as he held her in his arms. "Thank you." He whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

"I've got to go to work." Sarah said, regretfully letting go of him. "Will I see you later?"

Zain nodded. "Yeah I'll try." He said but he still didn't know where things stood with Kristen.

"Good." Sarah smiled, kissing him before going to get into her own car and drive to the school she was working in.

Zain watched her drive away before going into the house to make himself a mug of coffee. He needed something to wake him up and make things seem less surreal. After draining the mug of coffee he headed for work. Out of curiosity he took he 'scenic' route to the station, passing Kristen's bar on the way passed. Zain nearly crashed the car as he saw her, fortunately she didn't see him, and she was far too busy. Around the back of the bar, where she and Zain had first kissed the previous night, he saw Kristen with her arms around another man, a man he recognised. Zain put his foot down and drove quickly to work, he needed to find out who this mystery man was and if he was being taken for a ride by Kristen.

_Why you got your head down  
Why you looking at the ground  
Shifting your eyes away  
I want to talk straight  
Why you wanna get away  
I'm one of your games  
Cause everything you say  
Is old and late  
I can't get in if you keep on running  
I can't get in if your heart keeps jumping  
You've got another lover  
You're still undercover_


	5. Dangerous Games

_**In Too Deep  
**__**Chapter 5 : Dangerous Game**_

Sorry, it's been a while since I updated this! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Please keep reviewing! Will update asap! Luv Vikki xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zain Nadir drove back to Sun Hill Police Station but his concentration was not on the road ahead, instead he was busy thinking about what his next move would be. He knew that this game he was playing was getting more dangerous by the day and getting closer to Kristen Shaw hadn't really been the wisest move he could've made. The only good thing that had come out of it was that she now trusted him completely, or so it seemed. Zain was still confused about what her intentions were, he wanted to know who this man was. He felt crazy for feeling betrayed by Kristen when he was treating Sarah much worse. When he got back to Sun Hill CID he typed Kristen Shaw into the computer and looked at her criminal record, there was nothing on here serious enough to warrant an arrest. Zain wanted to see if any of her associates were on there as well.

"Are you actually going to do any work today DC Nadir?" Phil asked, stopping behind him with a beaker of coffee in each hand. "Or are you just going to stare at the lovely Kristen Shaw all day?"

Zain blushed slightly, feeling uncomfortable that Phil had found out what he was doing.

"I just want to be certain of her background." Zain defended himself, Phil didn't look convinced. He seemed about to say something when Sam Nixon walked over to join them.

"I'd like my coffee while it's still hot if you don't mind." Sam said, pretending to be angry.

"Sorry." Phil apologised handing one of the cups to her.

Zain opened his mouth.

"Not you're lucky day Zain." Phil laughed as he and Sam went back to their desks. Zain couldn't have said it better himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...About last night..." Phil began awkwardly, sitting down on his chair and swivelling to face Sam. He couldn't look her in the eye now.

Sam felt the same, she liked Phil a lot but he was just a friend. She didn't know if she wanted him to be her lover as well.

"It was nothing." She told him firmly, hoping that this would give them closure to move on with their lives as colleagues who happened to be friends too.

Phil tried not to sure his disappointment. "Nope 'course not. We were just drunk and yeah..." He stuttered. They had been drunk but not _that _drunk.

"Good." Sam smiled, hoping Phil didn't see how forced it was. Why was she now regretting what she had just said. If it hadn't have been for that kiss she knew she would only want Phil as a friend, but since then she had been realising that maybe she did feel more for him than that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it seemed like Zain's luck was changing, after clicking through the database he managed to find an acquaintance of Kristen Shaw's. He also had not commited an offense worthy of arrest but he was still there.

"Paul Haskew." Zain mused, out loud. He rubbed the back of his neck which ached from sleeping in an uncomfortable position and staring at the the computer screen.

He printed the relevant information about Kristen and Paul off the computer and headed over to where Sam and Phil were sitting. Neither of them had much work to do and were working through paperwork in silence. Zain instantly felt awkward as he approached them, somehow he could pick up on the tension between them and it was far from the usual sexual tension he picked up between them. Zain tried to ignore it and cleared his throat. Kristen and Paul needed to come first but Zain made a promise that this would be the last time he put them before the people he cared about. It was funny how promises had a way of getting broken though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah came home from work at lunch time, the school day had finished and the children had gone home for half term. The benefits of working in a school for long periods at a time was that she usually had the same time off as they did. She had been looking forward to spending some more time with Zain over her break from work but she wasn't so sure if that would be possible now. Although he had reassured her that everything would be okay, Sarah was still in doubt. She had been a copper's girlfriend for far too long to just accept that things would change for the better that quickly. Having said that Sarah would do anything just to spend five minutes of everyday with Zain but she was beginning to realise that maybe he didn't feel the same about her anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zain parked his car outside of Kristen's bar once again and walked inside. He had told Sam and Phil about what he had found out and they believed that the best course of action was for him to carry on his undercover work. However neither of them knew about his affair with Kristen Shaw and they didn't know that he had seen her kissing Paul. Sam and Phil thought that Zain had seen Kristen paying Paul for something and on that basis they had let Zain get back undercover. Zain hated how his life was turning into one lie after another but he wouldn't rest until he made sure Kristen Shaw got what she deserved. Zain had rang early and when he arrived Kristen was already waiting for him, a confident smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel Casper, successful lawyer and fianceé of Sergeant Dale Smith, had finished in court early for the day. She had been working on a case that had been pretty straightforward and she was surprised that it had even made it to trial. Now she and her fellow lawyers were going out to celebrate and one of them had decided on one of the bars in one of the quieter streets of Sun Hill. Rachel stepped out of her black car and locked it before walking over to join her colleagues, something she saw made her stop in her tracks before she even reached them. She recognised Zain Nadir instantly, it was hard not to, but who was the woman he was with? Ever since Zain had started dating Sarah Adams, Rachel had become close friends with her. They found that they had a lot in common, including the fact that both of their partners were police officers. The four of them often got together for drinks or dinner and Sarah and Zain seemed as happy together as she and Smithy were. What had changed? Rachel turned to her colleagues.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to go home and put my feet up. Enjoy your drinks and I'll see you tomorrow."

They accepted her apology and she got back into her car and drove off. She stopped two streets away and pulled out her mobile phone.

"Sarah?" Rachel said as she answered. "I really need to talk to you."


	6. Burning Bridges

**In Too Deep  
****Chapter 6: Burning Bridges**

* * *

Is taking full advantage of the ruler tool lol Thanks to Lornz, Emma, Bex and Bawbert for reviewing the last chapter! If you're a SP fan there will be a lot to come next chapter heehee! This is one of the few fics I've actually planned lol! Please review! Luv, Vikki xXx

* * *

Rachel Casper drove to Sarah's house, trying to think of how to break the news to her friend. She knew she couldn't ignore what she had seen today between Zain and whoever the blonde woman was. Rachel owed it to Sarah to tell her the truth but she had no idea how to say it. Could she just blurt out 'your boyfriend is having an affair?' or would Sarah prefer to have it broken to her gently. Rachel sighed and realised that she was almost at her friend's house already, she found a parking space and walked to Sarah's front door. She still had no idea what she was going to say, she'd just see how it went.

"Hey," Rachel smiled at her friend as the front door was opened. She was shocked at how pale Sarah looked, maybe she already knew...?

"Hey." Sarah smiled too but turned back into the house before Rachel could determine if it was genuine or not. "Coffee or tea?" She called from the kitchen.

Rachel closed the front door behind her and followed Sarah through the house.

"Oh, um...whatever you're making." She replied, she hadn't really been listening to the question. Rachel could stand up in court and defend or slaughter a client with her words but when it came to the people she cared about that ability seemed to disappeared.

Sarah handed her a cup of tea and they went through to the lounge. Sarah could bear it no longer, she could see that Rachel was literally bursting to tell her something.

"What is it Rach? Is everything okay?" Sarah asked, eyeing her friend for a reaction.

Rachel swallowed her mouthful of tea and set her mug down, she still had no idea what she was going to say.

"Sarah, I...I don't quite know how to say this, but there's no other way to break it to you...and I just wish it wasn't true but..." Rachel was aware that she was rambling, she was more nervous now than she had ever been in court.

"Rachel, what ever it is just say it!" Sarah said, getting frustrated and worried at the same time.

"It's about Zain." She finally blurted out.

Sarah felt her heart miss a beat, this could not be happening to her. Not when they were so close to making things right between them.

"Is he...is he okay?" She asked, finally composing herself.

Rachel nodded. "He's fine but..." She wanted to add 'he won't be when I've finished with him' but chose not to.

"But what?" Sarah jumped in.

"I saw him...I saw him outside a bar earlier...with another woman..."

She didn't need to say anymore, Sarah understood the rest, or at least Rachel thought she did.

"Get out." Sarah said quietly, putting her own mug down too. "Get out of my house."

Rachel looked at her in shock. "What?"

"You heard me, get out...now!" She raised her voice and Rachel gave her one last worried look before getting up and leaving the house. She was now even more confused than ever.

Sarah waited until she had heard the door slam shut before letting her emotions out. This was what she had always feared would happen.

* * *

Zain tried to say no to Kristen but somehow here he was, in bed with her again for the second time in less than twenty four hours. He had to stop this, his crusade for vengeance was going to end up ruining the life he had built up for himself, the job he lived for and the woman he loved more than anything. He was so scared of losing everything but somehow Kristen made it seem worthwhile and he knew he shouldn't feel like that about her. He loved Sarah and that was all there was to it.

"Kristen, I have to go. I'll...um...see you soon." Zain said, before hurriedly dressing into his suit and leaving to go back to Sun Hill.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe how Sarah had reacted, she had expected many different emotions but nothing quite like this. When she thought about it she knew she probably would have been disbelieving if someone had suggested the same thing about Smithy. She hated the fact that Zain's affair was ruining her friendship with Sarah as well as all the other damage it was doing. Suddenly she made up her mind, starting the engine she headed in the direction of Sun Hill. Rachel didn't care if he wasn't there yet, she was going to get this sorted it out right now.

* * *

"Hi Rach." Dan smiled as his younger sister walked into the reception area of Sun Hill Police Station. Rachel would usually have been pleased to spend any extra time she had with her brother but today was different.

"Hey Danny." She replied, he scowled at her.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked. "I think Smithy's out..."

Rachel was already shaking her head.

"I'm actually here to see DC Zain Nadir." She replied.

"Oh okay." Dan said, and rang up to CID. "He's out at the moment but you can wait if you want."

"Yeah, I will thanks Dan." She gave him another forced smile and poured herself a cup of cold water from the fountain before taking a seat.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later when Zain breezed into the reception area on his way up to CID, Rachel stood up and stopped him in his tracks. He looked at her in surprise and then smiled, clearly he thought it was a social call as well.

"We need to talk." She said, accentuating every syllable.

Zain nodded slowly, and lead the way to an empty interview room.

"Rachel," He began but she stopped him.

"No, me first." She said, feeling like she was back in court again. "You can deny this all you want but I can tell a liar from a mile off. I saw you today at lunch time."

Zain nodded slowly, processing what she was telling him. What had he been doing at lunchtime. Then he remember, this wasn't going to be good.

"Listen..."

"No, you listen. I wanted to give you a chance to explain but I had to do the decent thing and tell Sarah what I saw." She changed her tone, making her voice softer. "Zain, she loves you so much and you've been through so much together, don't forget all about that."

Zain struggled to make eye contact with her. "I know what you must think and I know what it must look like but I do love Sarah, you know that. It's just this case...it's so personal and it means so much to me."

Rachel interrupted: "More than Sarah."

Zain wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Somehow working on this case had totally shifted his perspective, somehow all that mattered was bringing Kristen to justice but then why did he think he was falling for her?


	7. Losing It All

**In Too Deep  
****Chapter 7: Losing It All**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are! Hope you like this one, more coming soon...lots more SP as well! Please review, the more you review the quicker I update lol! Luv ya, Vikki x.**

After their confrontation, Rachel stormed out of the station, not bothering to say goodbye to her brother who just watched as she walked away. Zain went back to CID, rubbing his forehead as he climbed the stairs. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Sam was going in the opposite direction. Fortunately she managed to move out of the way in time to avoid a head on collision, it helped to bring Zain to his senses.

"Zain!" Sam exclaimed, moving out of the way of other people entering and exiting CID.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't see you there." Zain apologised, trying to escape from her. He knew that she was about to ask him questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Not so fast." Sam warned him and he stopped.

"Yes serge?"

"I think it's about time you and I had a little chat about this undercover operation, don't you?" She asked, it was a rhetorical question and Zain knew there was no getting away from this now. At least now he had the information on Paul Haskew to share so his undercover work hadn't been a total waste of time.

* * *

Kristen Shaw walked into Bar Morocco and smiled flirtaciously at the barman. She was supposed to be meeting Paul Haskew and she was actually early now that Zain had run off back to work. Kristen was confused about him and her suspicions were being well and truly aroused. Maybe she had been too hasty to trust his bent copper act, this was all the more reason for her to push through the drugs deal with Paul. Maybe Paul was right to be untrusting of Zain, Kristen wasn't sure who to believe. She asked the barman for a coffee, black with one sugar and sipped it as she waited for Paul who was five minutes late as always.

"Paul." She said, standing up as he walked into the club and took off his wet jacket.

"Kristen." Paul replied civily. He loved this woman and he was beginning to think that her relationship with Zain was beyond being necessary now. Somehow Kristen seemed to enjoy playing away and Paul wasn't prepared to let her off that easily. "Not got your precious copped in tow today then?" He asked, all politeness leaving his voice.

"He had to work." Kristen replied sharply, she could understand Paul's dislike of Zain but she still found it irritating.

"Right." Paul said disbelievingly.

"We need to push ahead with this drug deal." She told him, Paul raised an eyebrow.

"And why would that be Kristen?" He asked, he would be amused if the situation wasn't so serious.

Kristen paused for a second. "I just want to get it over with, I'll be much happier when I know it's over and done with."

Paul smirked. "Worried about your golden boy after all?" He asked. "I know you'd come round to my way of thinking eventually."

"No, I..." Kristen began, not wanting Paul to get the wrong idea about what she thought of Zain. He just smiled and moved closer, kissing her passionately. Kristen found herself wishing that it was Zain.

* * *

Sam lead Zain to one of the CID interview rooms and he was surprised to see Phil already there. Something about this seemed like it had been arranged, maybe it had? Neither Sam nor Phil seemed very impressed with the situation or with him.

"Zain..." Sam began shutting the door and leaning against it, showing Zain that there was no way out this time.

Phil was leaning against the table and Zain leant against back wall, equal distance from them.

Phil continued for her. "Zain, we're putting our jobs on the line for you here. If we don't get some solid evidence from this case to incriminate Kristen Shaw or one of her associates we have no choice but to pull you out of go to the DCI."

Zain sighed, it was time give up the information on Paul Haskew now.

"I know that Kristen is in leagues with Paul Haskew, I looked him up on Crimit and he has previous. They're only minor drug abuse charges but he was never formally charged or imprisoned. I think he is the one who is either working with or for Paul Haskew." The next part was more painful to him although it shouldn't be. "It is also possible that he is having a relationship with Kristen...of a sexual nature."

"And you know this how?" Sam asked.

"I saw them outside the bar together." Zain replied.

Phil looked at Zain, trying to make eye contact with him. He was the only one who knew about Zain's physical relationship with Kristen and it made him feel guilty when he knew that he was already with Sarah.

Sam nodded slowly, aware that something was going on between Phil and Zain and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So what's your next move?" She asked.

"I know a drug deal has been planned for today, I'd like to try to get a little bit more information out of Kristen and then I think we should go in." He didn't think this at all but he had to spin his sergeant a line.

"Fine, you've got two hours Zain." Sam warned him, Zain sensed this as his opportunity to leave the room and quickly made his escape.

* * *

"What are you two not telling me?" She asked Phil.

Phil knew better than to lie to her, especially with the fragile state of their relationship.

"Zain's been getting..." He paused as the searched for the right word. "Involved...with Kristen Shaw."

Sam's eyes blazed angrily. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Phil took a step towards her. "It was the only way that Zain could get close enough to find out the information we needed."

"You believe that? Has he roped you in as well? Did you ever stop and think about what this might do to his life outside work? Did you ever think about Sarah?"

Phil looked at the floor shamefully. "I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have let him go through with it."

"Too right you shouldn't! I hope it wasn't you who put him up to this."

Phil didn't lift his gaze from the ground. "It was my idea Sam, I know how stupid it was."

"I thought you'd changed Phil, after all we've been through. You haven't changed at all!" She cried, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Zain had no choice but to go back to Kristen's, he wanted this drugs raid to go well later on and he wanted this to be over with. Didn't he? The thought of stopping drugs being trafficked meant that Zain had achieved his goal but the thought of having Kristen arrested and never seeing her again wasn't such a good thing. He had a big decision to make; let Kristen be arrested and go back to his normal life with Sarah or help Kristen and get in even further over his head.

* * *

"Sarah? Hi, it's Sam Nixon." She said.

"Hi Sam." Sarah replied, wondering why Zain's sergeant was ringing her.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Sarah suddenly understood. "It's about Zain, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Sam replied.


	8. Hanging In The Balance

**In Too Deep  
****Chapter 8: Hanging In The Balance**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Things should get more interesting from now on! Please review!! Vikki xXx.**

* * *

Sarah looked at her tearstained face in the mirror and felt liking crying all over again, or hitting something; hard. She moved away from the mirror, disgusted by her reflection. She was beginning to see why Zain had gone after another, more beautiful woman. They had been through a lot together and Zain had been a rock to Sarah through the really bad times and she supposed this was his way of breaking free. The more she thought about it the more her head hurt. Sarah hated how she had treated Rachel, her friend had only been looking out for her and she had blown it. She just hoped that Rachel would forgive her otherwise she had nowhere to turn. Sarah felt humiliated that she had had heard to hear about her boyfriend's affair from two other people. She hated being the last to know.

Sarah pulled a sports bag out from down the side of the wardrobe in their bedroom and began putting clothes into the bag. She packed enough clothes for a few days and headed downstairs. She knew she should leave Zain a note, just in case he actually worried about where she had gone. Sarah picked up a piece of paper and a pencil from the telephone table and literally scribbled a note for Zain.

'Zain,

I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore.  
I'm going away from a few days.

Sarah.'

Then she left the house, whether it was for good or not she really didn't know.

* * *

After Sam had had time to cool down she walked back over to CID and headed straight for Phil's desk. She didn't have time to be angry with him, if Zain came back with something solid from Kristen Shaw then they would have to go ahead and launch a full scale drugs raid. The job had to come first and her relationship with Phil, whatever that was, had to come second.

"Hey." She said, standing beside his desk.

Phil looked surprised to see her and at her calmness.

"Hi." He replied. "Have you heard anything from Zain?"

Sam shook her head. "He's still got twenty minutes."

"Okay." Phil nodded, turning back to his paperwork.

"Phil..." Sam began, letting the sentence hang. "...I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked, actually putting pen down now.

"Flying off the handle with you earlier. I'm the one who had to tell Sarah about what Zain's been up to. I was just mad because I needed someone to blame and it was easier just to blame you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Phil smiled. "Anything you were right, I should never have suggested it. I never thought Zain would actually go through with it though."

Sam shook her head. "Me neither."

* * *

"Twice in one day?" Kristen smirked, seeing Zain enter Bar Morocco. She closed her accounts book and watched him with her intelligent eyes.

Zain smiled. "I guess it's just your lucky day then."

Kristen stood up and kissed him, Zain held onto her tightly, knowing this could be one of the last times he could get close to her.

She smirked at him again. "Someone's keen today aren't they?"

Zain kissed her hungrily and Kristen laughed. "Down boy."

An hour and a half he walked out of Bar Morocco with all the information he needed.

* * *

"We're on!" Sam said, walking back over to Phil's desk again. "The deal is going to down at five o'clock tonight. I've just been on the phone to SO19 and we're on."

"Sam, it's already four o'clock now." Phil said, a hint of panic in his voice.

She nodded. "Yes Phil, I can tell the time." She paused. "Zain warned Kristen that a raid may take place tomorrow so they are moving the deal forward to today, it's a last minute thing but it seems genuine."

Phil was on his feet. "What are we waiting for then?"

They went down to the car park at the back of the station and waited for SO19 to arrive. The officers handed them a bullet proof vest each and then they headed for an unmarked patrol car.

* * *

At five minutes to five they were parked around the corner from the back car park of Bar Morocco. They bar wasn't due to open until six and by then the deal should be well and truly over.

"Is that Kristen?" Sam asked, pointing at a blonde woman coming out of the back of the pub.

"Yeah." Phil agreed. Sam picked up the handheld radio.

"All units stand by, Phil and I are going closer. We'll call for assistance when required."

They got out of the car and walked over to where Kristen Shaw, Paul Haskew and another man in a business suit were huddled together. Sam reached for her asp to make sure it was near if she needed it, her hands cuffs were right beside it.

"Who the hell are they?" Paul Haskew asked. "Take Mr Black inside please Kristen."

Sam and Phil were about to stop them when Paul pulled out a gun.

"Hand over your mobile phones, wires, radios and whatever else you have or I will shoot." He warned.

Sam and Phil handed over their mobiles and Sam was about to hand over her radio to Paul when Phil stopped her. He grabbed at Paul.

"Paul Haskew I am arresting you..." He broke free from Phil's hold and pointed the gun.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as the gunshot fired, as soon as the gun went off Paul ran back inside. Sam watched in horror as Phil fell to the floor. She knelt beside him, this couldn't be happening. The silencer on Paul's gun meant that the shot wasn't fired and Paul had their radios and phones. How was she going to get help? How was she going to save Phil before he lost too much blood.


	9. Rescue Me

**In Too Deep  
Chapter 9: Rescue Me**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this chapter, the drama starts here! Lol! Please review! Vikki xXx**

After giving Sam and Phil the information about the drugs raid and literally handing Kristen Shaw, Paul Haskew and their associates over to them on a plate, Zain was allowed to go home and take the rest of the day off. He thought about ringing ahead to let Sarah know that he would be coming home but decided against it, he would surprise her instead. Zain drove back to their house, glad that the case was about to be closed but still a little confused over how he felt now that the next time he saw Kristen Shaw she would be behind bars for a good chunk of her life. He pushed the thoughts away, he was going to concentrate on the here and now. That meant putting all the effort he had been neglecting into his relationship with Sarah. Zain parked the car in the street and walked to the front door, he smiled as he inserted the key in the lock and went inside.

"Sarah?" He called from the hallway. "Honey, are you in?"

Zain wandered around the house but it was soon obvious to him that she wasn't there. He knew that Sarah wasn't working today so maybe she had met up with some of her friends or gone shopping or something. He dialled her mobile number but it went straight to voicemail. He didn't leave a message; not yet. Zain went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and that was when he found the note. His heart rate increased as he read through what she had written, he had to read it three times before the information reached his brain. How could see know? How could Sarah know about the affair?

* * *

Sam gripped Phil's hand tightly and pressed her scarf over the gunshot wound in his stomach with the other. She panicked as she saw the amount of blood and how quickly it was absorbed by the material. Sam prayed that the bullet hadn't pierced any vital organs. She tried her hardest to steady her voice as she spoke to Phil, she didn't want him to know how worried and scared she was.

"Phil, listen to me." She said, whilst still applying pressure to the wound. "I need you to keep your eyes open while I go off and try to find someone who can help us.

Phil agreed weakly, squeezing her hand as tightly as he could before letting go. He knew that it was now or never and he couldn't die without telling Sam how he truly felt.

"I love you Sam."

She smiled at him, blinking back her tears. Sam leant forward to kiss his cheek, which was already cold and had lost it's colour.

"I love you too Phil, now hang on it there. Don't you dare die on me." She said with grim determination.

Phil managed a weak smile as he watched Sam run off towards the main road to try and get help. He winced in pain and forced himself to keep his eyes open. Now that he knew that Sam felt the same way about him there was no way that he was going to give in now.

* * *

Rachel Casper came to the front door and was more than a little surprised to see Sarah Adams on her doorstep with a stuffed sports holdall at her feet.

"Sarah?" Rachel asked, forgetting all that had happened between them recently when she saw the look on her friend's face. It told her almost all she needed to know. "Come on in." She said, standing back to let Sarah into her house. She lead Sarah into the sitting room and then took her bag up to the spare bedroom. Then Rachel made them both a cup of tea and went to sit with Sarah on the sofa. She hadn't wanted what she witnessed to be true, it was so unlike Zain. She didn't blame Sarah for reacting the way she did when she had told her about Zain and his mystery woman, Rachel knew she would have behaved in the same way if someone had the same about Smithy.

"I'm so sorry Rach." Sarah began as soon as her friend had sat down. "I really am."

Rachel put her hand on Sarah's arm. "It's okay, I understand and it's all forgiven."

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." She admitted. "Is it really okay if I stay here?"

"Of course!" Rachel replied. "You can stay as long as you like!".

* * *

Sam managed to flag down a car that was stopped and asked the driver if she could borrow his mobile phone. She explained what she needed it for and he was more than happy to help her out, maybe the fact that she showed him her warrant car went in her favour. The first call she made was for an ambulance and they said that they would sat someone out as fast as possible, then she phoned the station to let them know. Sam thanked the man gratefully and then rushed back to Phil, scared of the state she might find him in.

"It's only me." She soothed gently, taking Phil's hand and kissing it gently. "Everything's going to be okay, an ambulance is on it's way. Hang on in there for me babe."

Phil gripped her hand tightly, he was in too much pain to properly form words. It was such a relief to them both when they heard the ambulance sirens approached. The paramedics loaded Phil into the back of the ambulance and Sam rode with them, sitting next to Phil, holding his hand and talking to him the whole way to St Hughes.

* * *

It was Mickey Webb who Sam had spoken to when she had called the station and quickly spread the word around about what happened to Phil. PCs Honey Harman and Dan Casper had already been sent to the area and next Mickey had to ring Zain Nadir. He knew that they had been working on a case together and that Phil's shooting was somehow connected.

Zain answered his phone on the first ring, hoping it would be Sarah.

"Zain, it's Mickey. Something really bad has happened."

"Oh my God, is it Sarah?"

"Uh no..." Mickey paused. "It's Phil."

"What's happened?" Zain demanded, wishing Mickey would hurry up and get to the point.

"He's been shot...by Paul Haskew."

Zain opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. How the hell could this have happened?


	10. Avoidance

**In Too Deep  
****Chapter 10: Avoidance**

**Thanks to everyone who continues to review this story:D  
I'm giving you 2 chapters at once because it's been nearly a month since I last updated and Chapter 11 is very short! There'll probably only be about two more chapters after this. It's hard to make Kristen evil now that I actually like her!  
Please review! love, Vikki xXx.**

* * *

Sam ran down the corridors to St Hughes hospital, going as far as she could with Phil before the paramedics wheeled him onto the Intensive Care Unit.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant Nixon." One of the doctors said, holding a clipboard to his chest. "You can't come any further than this, but feel free to wait in the waiting room and have a coffee or something." He smiled politely but Sam didn't care for manners at the moment, she only cared about Phil. It seemed to unfair that the only time either of them had summoned the courage to say how they really felt was in a situation like this. Her mind and body had been running on shock alone until now but the reality was beginning to set it now that Phil's medical care was out of her hands. She felt useless sitting around drinking bad coffee and reading out of date magazines. Sam felt like she should be doing something more but she wasn't sure quite what that was.

Sam looked up from her out of date copy of Closer that she had been scanning but not actually reading, as she heard footsteps coming towards the waiting room. She held her breath in a for a second longer before exhaling, all her panic and fear returned. But it wasn't a doctor, a nurse or a paramedic. No, it was the last person in the world that Sam Nixon wanted to see at this moment. Zain Nadir.

"You've got a nerve." She said, keeping her emotions in check as she closed the magazine and put it down on top of the pile beside her.

"If I'd known this was going to happen..." Zain began but tailed off when he saw Sam's look.

"I don't want to hear it right now Zain." Sam sighed, arguing with him wasn't important when Phil was lying in a critical condition further down the corridor.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Zain said, sitting down. He really was too, he was learning how much of a serious mistake he had made in getting intimately involved with Kristen Shaw and her associates. Zain was paying the price for it now, and so was Phil, and Sarah for that matter. They were all suffering for his mistakes and he knew he couldn't put it right because Kristen and Paul would be after him now and there was no way to run and hide from them.

A nurse came into the waiting room and broke the tension between Sam and Zain. She turned to Sam and smiled warmly.

"Would you like to come and see Phil now? We've managed to stop the bleeding and he's in a stable condition."

Sam felt relief wash over her and she quickly stood up and followed the nurse. Zain followed them, lagging behind a little, he was aware that Phil probably wouldn't be too thrilled to see him if Sam's reception was anything to go by.

"Phil." Sam smiled, heading for his bedside. He still looked pale but he managed a smile when he saw.

"Sam." He croaked. "I'm so glad you're here."

Sam laughed humourlessly. "I'm so glad you're still here with us. I thought I was going to lose you back there."

Phil shook his head, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Not now." He said squeezing her hand. "I love..." He trailed off. "What is he doing here?" Phil pointed accusingly at Zain.

"I just wanted to see how you were." Zain replied.

"Like you care." Phil snapped back. "You'd probably be glad to see the back of me."

"Phil, that's not true. I'm sorry for what happened." Zain continued.

"Nurse!" Phil called to a passing nurse. "Can you ask this man to leave please."

Despite his protests Zain was escorted out of the ward, leaving Sam and Phil alone together.

"I'm sorry about him." She apologised.

"It's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters."

* * *

Sarah's phone beeped again and Zain's name appeared on the screen. She sighed, she didn't want to talk to him right now but she still felt guilty for running out on him and ignoring his calls. It was nothing compared to what he had done though she reasoned. Rachel came into the room with a pizza fresh from the oven and placed it and two warm plates onto the glass coffee table.

"Is he trying to call you again?" Rachel asked, looking at Sarah sympathetically who nodded in response.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Sarah shrugged. "I can't ask you to do that. This is my mess to sort out."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I hate seeing you like this Sarah."

Sarah took a plate and a slice of pizza gratefully, she hadn't realised how hungry she was but when the pizza reached her mouth she didn't really feel like eating at all. She nibbled at it while Rachel dialled Zain's mobile phone number.

"Sarah?" Zain asked when he answered his phone. He was sat in his car outside St Hughes hospital.

"No, it's Rachel actually." Came the cold but measured reply.

"Oh hi, is Sarah there?" He asked.

"Yes but she doesn't want to talk to you which I think is understandable, don't you?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I never meant to hurt her Rachel, I love her but..."

"But what Zain? You need to sort out your priorities and you'll be lucky if Sarah even wants to look at you ever again after this."

Zain sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"You should've thought of that first."

"I know, can you tell her I love her and I'm sorry, I'm not giving up on her Rachel."

They both hung up and Rachel turned to Sarah.

"What did he say?" She asked, putting her piece of pizza down.

"He said that he loves you and he's sorry."

Sarah felt tears spring to her eyes. Rachel hugged her friend tightly.

"It'll be okay honey, I promise."

* * *

The next morning Smithy was on Front Desk which meant he had the opportunity to stop Zain on his way up CID.

"Zain, I need to talk to you. In private."

Zain followed Smithy into one of the empty interview rooms.

"You've made a right mess of things." Smithy started on him as soon as the door was closed.

Zain sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"I know, I know but I don't know how to even try to put it right."

"Maybe you should think about apologising to everyone first. Sarah, Sam, Phil to name a few. I dont mind having Sarah living with us but I won't let her be forced out of her own home because of you."

Smithy let Zain go and he headed up to CID. Sam was already there which meant he had another chance of going to see Phil. One step at a time he told himself.

"Will you be okay here on your own all day?" Rachel asked as she placed her empty mug and toast plate but the sink.

"Yeah I'll be fine, if you don't mind me being here." Sarah replied.

"Of course not. See you later hun, call me if you need me." Rachel said.

Sarah waved her friend off and sank down into the sofa. She knew she couldn't stay here with Rachel and Smithy forever but she wasn't sure if she could face going home either.

The doorbell rang a while later and she wondered whether she should answer it or not. Maybe it was the postman with a parcel. She decided to go and answer the door but quickly wished that she hadn't.

"Zain." Sarah sighed, seeing him on the doorstep armed with a bunch of twelve beautiful red roses. If this had been a normal occasion she would have been touched by his thoughtfulness but now she knew he was trying to dig himself out of a hole.

"Sarah..." He began, she was already prepared to slam the door in his face. "Please hear me out."

"Not now." She sighed, her pain obvious in her voice. "I can't do this now Zain, I'm sorry."

"Me too." Zain replied as the door closed, he left the flowers on the doorstep and walked to his car. Why had he messed around with Kristen? Why had he ruined his relationship with the woman he loved more than anything?


	11. Pieces

**In Too Deep  
Chapter 11: Pieces**

**Sorry for the shortness! Please review! Vikki xXx.**

DCI Jack Meadows walked along the corridor of St Hughes hospital to the ward where DS Phil Hunter was being kept for now. He was out of the ICU and was beginning the slow road to recovery.

"Guv?" Phil said, trying to sit up in his bed as the DCI approached.

"Phil, how are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Like I've been shot." Phil joked. "I'm okay sir, I'll live."

"Glad to hear it." Jack replied. "I actually came here for police matters. We want to arrest the man who shot you."

Phil nodded. "It was Paul Haskew sir, him and Kristen Shaw were there but it was Haskew who had the gun and shot as us."

"Thank you Phil, we'll need you to make a statement too. Do you feel up to it?" Meadows asked.

Phil nodded again. "Hell yeah, sir." He wanted them to go down even if Zain didn't.

* * *

"Why are SO19 outside?" Zain Nadir asked as he walked into CID to see Meadows walking in the opposite direction.

"We're going to go and arrest Paul Haskew for attempted murder, not that its any of your business." The DCI replied.

"But sir..." Zain paused. "We might get him for attempted murder but the gun is probably long gone and Kristen will testify for Paul. If we wait we can catch them, a major drugs deal is going down soon."

Meadows expression was guarded, he was doubtful but suspicious at the same time.

"And why shouldn't I trust you DC Nadir?" Meadows asked.

"Because I want them brought to justice more than anything. I promise that I'm on your side guv, I know it doesn't look like it now but I just want them to trust me." Zain explained.

Meadows. "Alright, you have three days and then we'll bust them okay?"

"Thank you guv." Zain said and meant it. That was one mess sorted out.

* * *

"Hey you." Sam said as she took a seat next to Phil's bedside. Her shift at work had just finished and she planned on spending some time with Phil.

"Hi Sam." He grinned. The surgery to remove the bullet had been very successful and he would be able to go home soon. She stood up and kissed him gently.

"How are you today?" Sam asked.

"Much better now thanks." Phil smiled. "I missed you today."

Sam smiled. "Have you had any other visitors?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the DCI and Zain."

"Zain? He doesn't give up does he?"

"Nope. He tried to reassure me that the intention was never for me to get shot but you and I just took Haskew and Shaw by surprise."

It was Sam's turn to roll her eyes.

"I don't understand him. One minute he seems to be completely bent and then another he seems to genuinely want them put away."

"I might understand it more if he didn't have Sarah. This is tearing their relationship apart." Phil said.

Sam smiled. "You softie."

"If it was me I wouldn't cheat on you just to put some drug dealers away." He told her.

Sam smiled again. "So when are you being discharged then?"

"Tomorrow." Phil told her.

"Really? That's quick."

Phil nodded. "I'll need looking after though." He winked.

Sam laughed. "I bet you will."

The next day Sam came to pick Phil up from the hospital. She helped him into the lift and then into her car once they got outside.

"I packed up some of your stuff." She said, handing him back the key she had borrowed to get into his house. "You can come and stay with me until you're okay to stay on your own."

"Thanks Sam." Phil smiled gratefully. What would he do without her?

* * *

Sarah was beginning to feel better and was determined to see if Zain was serious about their relationship or whether he wanted to carry on with his affair. She drove to the station in Rachel's car which her friend had let her borrow, if Zain worked out that he was being followed he would be less suspicious than if Sarah was driving her own car. As she pulled into the Sun Hill Police Station car park she saw that Zain's car was driving out. She hung back a little and then began to follow him. Sarah followed him to Bar Morocco, Zain drove around the block twice to find an empty parking space. He clearly didn't want to be spotted in the car park. Sarah drove back onto the main street then retraced her journey and parked as far away from Zain's car as she could. She let her hair down and let it fall over her face, she walked up the road and saw Zain with a blonde woman. She turned to walk away, blinded by tears that she refused to let Zain and his new girlfriend see. Sarah stopped in her tracks as she heard a gun shot ring out. 


	12. Caught

**In Too Deep  
Chapter 12: Caught**

**Thanks to Lornz and Bex for reviewing! There will be two more chapters after this, including the epilogue. It's already been written and just needs to be posted! I might give you Chapter 13 later today!**

**Please review, Vikki xXx.

* * *

**

DCI Meadows was in the Superintendent's office talking to him about where things stood on the Kristen Shaw and Paul Haskew case.

"I've told Zain that we'll give him three days before we send SO19 in to arrest Haskew for shooting at Phil Hunter but I'm not sure we should wait that long. If Haskew and Shaw think that we're going to be checking up on them they'll want to put forward whatever it is that they're planning."

Superintendent Heaton nodded thoughtfully whilst rubbing his chin.

"What does Sergeant Hunter say?" John asked.

"He wants Haskew brought to justice but he doesn't want this to effect the drugs case."

John Heaton nodded again.

"How about if you send in a small unit of SO19 officers as well as some bodies from CID and any uniform that can be spared. Make it obvious that you are serious about arresting Paul Haskew but without ruining the chances of catching them doing a mor drug deal."

Jack Meadows looked up at him and he nodded too.

"And that may cause them to move the deal further forward or to postpone but hopefully it will make them confide in Zain Nadir again."

"Yes." Heaton replied. Jack got up and headed out of the Superintendent's office to organise the operation.

* * *

Sarah turned and ran towards the sound of gun fire, keeping a low profile so that no one would notice that she was there. If Zain's life was in danger already she wasn't about to put it at risk even more. She crouched down behind a low stone wall and tensed as she heard another gun shot go off. Every happy memory she had of her and Zain being together was replayed in her mind as she waited. Sarah heard two transit vans pull into the rear car park of Bar Morocco. She panicked that this could be more people involved with the crime but she was relieved to see Smithy in the front of one of the vans. She moved further forward out of her hiding place, scared of what she might see.

* * *

About a dozen armed SO19 officers climbed out of the vans along with some uniform and CID officers that Sarah recognised. She heard a gun clatter to the ground and a man was handcuffed and lead into the back of one of the vans. Sarah stood up and walked over to where the officers were gathered, in the distance she was aware of the sound of approaching ambulance sirens which only added to her fearing the worst. She took a sharp intake of breath and covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Zain and the other woman laid out on their backs on the hard tarmac of the car park. The blonde was bleeding excessively from a chest wound and although two of the uniform officers were applying swabs of material to the gunshot wound it was obvious that she was losing far too much blood. Sarah was relieved to see that Zain's wound looked less serious, he had shot in the shoulder and Smithy was wrapping a length of bandage around it to keep pressure on the wound. Sarah practically ran over to him, tears streaming down her face with a mixture of relief and anger. Zain looked up in surprise to see her.

"Sarah..." He breathed out her name but it was obvious that the shock and the pain of the shooting were taking their effect on him. She knelt down beside him unsure of what move to make. She and Zain still had a lot of ground to cover and it was far from being over.

* * *

Phil was settled comfortably on Sam's sofa, his legs out in front of him as he watched the end of some day time television show. From the kitchen something smelt wonderful and he felt properly hungry for the first time since the shooting, it could be something to do with hospital food though. A few minutes later Sam appeared with a tray of food.

"Mhmm smells amazing." Phil smiled.

Sam smiled placing the tray on his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Phil assured her. "As soon as I'm back on both feet I'll be out of your hair."

Sam smiled again. "Who says I want you out of my hair?"

Phil grinned, picking up his knife and fork.

"If you keep cooking for me like this I might have to move in permenantley."

Sam laughed but it didn't mean she was dismissing the idea.

* * *

Two ambulances pulled up and Kristen was carried into the first one on a stretcher. Her chances of making it alive to the hospital seemed slim. The amount of blood she had lost and the way the bullet had perpherated her organs made her injuries critical. Zain was loaded into the second ambulance and Sarah asked to go with him, surprising both herself and him.

Sarah sat in the back of the ambulance with Zain as they sped towards St Hughes. She was quite sure how to act around him anymore so maybe it was a good thing that the nurses kept her at bay as the administered Zain with painkillers. When they reached St Hughes, Zain was taken away to have the bullet removed from his shoulder and Sarah was shown to the A&E waiting room where she got a coffee from the machine and watched the muted lunchtime news broadcast. Sarah looked up to see Smithy walk into the waiting room.

"Hi." He said, giving her a friendly hug. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Not so bad." Sarah replied. "Have you heard anything about Zain yet?"

Smithy nodded. "They removed the bullet without a hitch." He paused. "And he's asking for you."

* * *

"We're losing her." The dark haired doctor told the redheaded nurse beside him in the operating theatre.

"Should we call the crash team?" The nurse asked.

The doctor shook his head. "We're too late." He turned off the life support machine. "Name: Kristen Shaw. Time of death: 13:44."

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked, stepping into the side room where Zain was being monitored.

Zain smiled. "I'll live."

Sarah leant her back against the radiator at, what she thought, was a safe difference from him but Zain motioned for her to sit next to his bed.

"I think I've got some serious explaining to do."

**Sorry if you're a Kristen fan, but it had to happen! x**


	13. Adia

**In Too Deep  
Chapter 13: Adia**

**Thanks to: Abi, Bex, Emma and Lornz for reviewing!  
I had the idea for this chapter before they properly concentrated on Zain's sister. I planned it after Zain first mentioned his sister to Phil without mentioning her name or anything.  
There's just the epilogue to go up now and I'll probably post it before Xmas! Song is 'Adia' by Sarah McLachlan.  
Please review! Vikki xx.**

_

* * *

_

Adia, I do believe I failed you

_Adia, I know I let you down_

_Dont you know I tried so hard_

_To love you in my way_

_It's easy let it go..._

Zain reached out for Sarah's hand and she didn't have the heart to pull back from him.

"Please hear me out." He asked, but he was close to begging.

Sarah just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I never did any of this to hurt you or because I don't love you, because I do." Zain began. "You probably think I'm an only child because I've never mentioned any brothers or sisters to you."

Sarah nodded again, this was true.

"But I did. I had a sister, she was a wonderful person and you would have loved her. Her name was Adia and she was four years younger than me. I was at university when she died and she was only sixteen. She'd been dating this old guy who was about my age called Marcus Haskew. He was into crack, heroin and God knows what else, my sister soon got addicted too. We tried to make her see what Marcus was doing to her but Adia wouldn't listen. One day Marcus was driving Adia back from a club in town when he lost control of the car. Both Adia and Marcus were killed. The toxicology report showed that Marcus had been drugged up to his eyeballs at the time but Adia was clean. It turns out that she had been trying to get off drugs, she'd even been to one rehab session and she wanted to turn her life around."

_Adia, I'm empty since you left me_

_Trying to find a way to carry on_

_I search myself and everyone_

_To see where we went wrong_

_'Cause there's no one left to finger_

_And there's no one here to blame_

_There's no one left to talk to honey_

_And there ain't no one to buy our innocence._

Sarah squeezed Zain's hand tightly in hers. She had had no idea. He took a sip from a plastic cup of water before continuing with his story. He wanted Sarah to understand everything he had done.

"Then when the DCI told Phil and I about Paul Haskew and Kristen Shaw's drug smuggling I did some research and found that Paul Haskew was actually Marcus Haskew's uncle. I knew I had to get vengeance for Adia's death. I was willing to do anything to get it but I never meant to hurt you in the process, please believe that Sarah."

Sarah nodded, she did believe him.

_'Cause we are born innocent_

_Believe me Adia, we are still innocent_

_It's easy, we all falter_

_Does it matter?_

_Adia, I thought we could make it_

_But I know I can't change_

_The way you feel_

_I leave you with your misery_

_A friend who won't betray_

"I never wanted to sleep with Kristen but I saw no other way of getting the information I needed out of her. It also meant that I had the chance to try and turn her against Haskew at the same time. I know nothing can excuse what I've done to you but I promise that I had my reasons. Now Haskew and Kristen can serve the time they deserve."

"Oh." Sarah said. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Zain asked.

"Kristen died Zain. She bled too much, she died half an hour ago."

"Oh."

"Oh the positive side Haskew will go down for murder, attempting to murder you and Phil Hunter and the drug smuggling." Sarah told him.

"How do you know all this?" Zain asked.

"Jack asked me to break it to you, he seemed to think I was the best person for the job."

"Lucky you."

Sarah smirked. "I was happy to do it."

"You were?" Zain asked.

Sarah nodded. "I still love you."

Zain smiled. "I love you too."

_I pull you from your tower_

_I take away your pain_

_And show you all the beauty you possess _

_If you'd only let yourself believe_

_We are born innocent_

_Believe me Adia, we are still innocent_

_It's easy, we all falter, does it matter?_

_Believe me Adia, we are still innocent._

A nurse came into the side room and Sarah took this as her cue to leave.

"I'll come back and visit you tonight." She told Zain, leaning over to give him a soft, tender kiss on the lips.

Zain smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Sarah left the hospital and went to collect her things from Rachel's house. Rachel and Smithy had said that she could stay with them until Zain was discharged but she wanted to be home when he was allowed out of hospital. She wasn't about to give up on their relationship.

_'Cause we are born innocent_

_Adia, we are still_

_It's easy, we all falter_

_But does it matter?_


	14. Epilogue: Far Away

**In Too Deep  
****Chapter 14: Epilogue - Far Away**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read & reviewed. You should know who you are by now!  
Hope you are all having a fab Christmas and enjoy this last chapter!  
Song is 'Far Away' by Nickelback.  
Please review, Vikki xx.

* * *

**

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Zain parked outside Sun Hill cemetery and went around to the other side of the car to help the now seven month pregnant Sarah out of the passenger seat. Six months had passed since Zain had been shot and Kristen Shaw had been killed. Zain and Sarah had both be present at the court hearing and with the help of Rachel Casper, now Smith, and her expertise as a criminal lawyer they made sure that Paul Haskew went down for life in prison and no chance of parole. Since then Sarah and Zain had been rebuilding their relationship on much stronger foundations of love and trust. Today it would have been Adia's twenty fifth birthday and Zain had brought Sarah with him to lay flowers at his sister's grave.

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore._

Zain carried the bouquet of red and yellow roses, the colours of rememberance, in one hand and used his other one to guide Sarah to where Adia had been buried. Zain's parents had already placed a wreath of white lilies there, he placed the bouquet of roses next to it. Sarah stood on the grass verge while Zain knelt before the grave stone. She looked at the words carved into the headstone.

"Adia Nadir

1981 - 1997

Beloved daughter, sister and friend.

Always in our hearts.

She will be missed."

Slowly Zain stood up and walked back over to where Sarah was standing. She hugged him as best as she could considering how big her bump was getting now that she was well into the third trimester of her pregnancy.

"She would be proud of you." Sarah said quietly as they walked back to the car hand in hand.

"You think so?" Zain asked.

"I know so."

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know..._

Soon after the trial was over Rachel and Smithy took a well deserved holiday to Spain for a fortnight. They also surprised everyone by coming home to announce their engagement. Rachel asked Sarah, Sam and Honey to be her bridesmaids and Smithy asked Zain to be his best man and Phil to be his usher. Fortunately by now Phil had forgiven Zain for letting him get shot by Paul Haskew.

They day was beautiful and everyone was excited about the day. Rachel's dark brown hair was swept up into an elegant bun and she wore a strapless white dress encrusted with diamonds. The bridesmaids were dressed in light blue. It was a wonderful day and both Rachel and Smithy knew that they had made the right decision.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore._

Sam and Phil were also granted some happiness too. Phil stayed at Sam's house until he was able to use both of his legs again. As soon as he could, he and Sam quickly consumated their friendship and wondered why they hadn't done it sooner. Phil knew that he couldn't stay at Sam's house with her forever.

"We haven't killed each other yet." Sam said when Phil had told her that he was planning on going back to his flat. "You can stay as long as you like."

So he did.

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

Two months later Zain was about to give her a goodbye kiss before he went to work when Sarah screamed out in pain and held her stomach. Zain looked at her in a moment of pure panic fuelled by the adrenalin coursing through his veins.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Sarah's waters broke at that second and answered Zain's question for him. Somehow he managed to get her downstairs and into his car. He switched on the siren, glad he had left it in his car from the last obbo he had done. Zain speeded up, he was well above the speed limit but that wasn't important right now, getting Sarah to hospital before it was too late was what was important. He drove faster and faster as the time between Sarah's contractions was less and less.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_(I love you)_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_(And I forgive you)_

_For being away for far too long_

Neither Sarah or Zain were quite sure how they made it to the maternity ward but they got their just in time. Zain was there the whole time, holding Sarah's hand and reassuring her. At 11:02 a baby girl was born. The midwife took the baby away to be cleaned up and then handed her back to Sarah. Both of them felt their eyes fill with tears as they looked at their daughter. Sarah cuddled the bundle close to her while Zain let the little girl curl her tiny hand around his finger.

"What are we going to call her?" Zain asked.

Sarah looked up at him. "I have an idea but I don't know what you'll think of it."

"Try me." Zain replied.

"How about Adia?"

Zain felt a grin spread across his face.

"Would you be okay with that?"

Sarah nodded, smiling as she pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's head.

"Adia Nadir-Adams it is then."

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me and never let me go  
Hold onto me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)_

_Hold onto me and never let me go._


End file.
